


Álgebra de segundo Grado

by sheymi



Category: Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheymi/pseuds/sheymi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor necesita ayuda para estudiar algebra para su examen, Loki le brinda su ayuda y crea un método que hará que Thor nunca olvide la formula general.<br/>Aunque el solo recordarla le provoque una erección.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Álgebra de segundo Grado

**Author's Note:**

> Así que en este fic Primero que nada desde hace un tiempo, tenía ganas de hacer una historia que ayudara a las chicas y chicos que son adictos a los fics en algo académico. Ya que me hubiera gustado que algo así pasara en mis tiempos de estudio, así que el día 05 de agosto del 2014 me pasee por los retos de Slasheaven y me topé con Hae Selene, quien pedía ayuda por ese mismo padecimiento. 
> 
> La verdad desconozco si aún lo necesite, pero esta idea surgió después de que pidiera ayuda para estudiar Algebra de segundo grado. Como ella pidió algo en específico, y me fui a refrescar la memoria de que vi en algebra, lo demás se dio solo.  
> Es necesario que no te saltes las formulas ni los diálogos, ya que si lo haces, no aprenderás ni de broma, así que si lees el fic espero que cuando menos le pongas atención a lo que dicen.  
> Bien para que este fic cumpla su cometido, deben leer todo junto con las formulas y asi podrán aprender cuando menos a diferenciar cuando se puede ocupar la formula general. 
> 
> En este fic Thor y Loki tienen 17 años.

ESTUDIANDO PARA MI EXAMEN

\- Una ecuación de segundo grado es toda expresión de la forma:   **con a ≠ (diferente de) 0.** Y Se resuelve mediante la siguiente fórmula **: x=(-b** **±√** **(b^2-4ac))/2a** Ahora, podemos iniciar con este ejercicio sencillo y…  -  un sonido nasal hizo que en ese momento Loki volteara a su derecha, para solo encontrarse a un Thor completamente dormido sobre su libro de álgebra. Se había entretenido escribiendo la formula en su libreta para Thor, que no noto que se había dormido.   

Loki bufo molesto, despues de que Thor le llorara por dos dias para que lo apoyara con la dichosa materia y aprobara su examen, le salia con esto. Ni bien habian pasado treinta minutos que abrieron los libros y el decidio que iniciar con la formula general para resolver los ejercicios ya que seria lo mas facil. Le acababa de explicar que solo en ciertos casos podia ocuparla, cuando la ecuacion tuviera la forma **ax^2+bx+c=0,** pero ahora todo lo que habia hablado no valia nada por que Thor estaba roncando a su lado y eso lo fastidiaba.

El ojiverde lo miro con molestia pero antes de propinarle un golpe al rubio este sonrio y murmuro un “ _Loki_ …” y siguio durmiendo, pero ahora con una sonrisa de lo mas estupida. Esto hizo que su molestia bajara un poco, al parecer su novio estaba soñando con el, talvez se debia a que durante un mes no habian tenido intimidad por el hecho de que los estudios se habian interpuesto entre ellos.

Desde hacia dos años que su relacion habia comenzado, a los seis meses se confesaron mutuamente, no paso mucho tiempo para que se confirmaran su amor entre las sabanas. Ya que tal parecia que siempre estaban en una guerra constante por ser el primero. Talvez por eso mismo casi nadie los veia como amigos y mucho menos pareja.

Fue muy rara la forma en que terminaron besandose, despues de haber discutido por haberse perdido en una escursion. Ambos con frio y mojados por la lluvia, terminaron en un beso demaciado profundo que, por cierto, ni uno de los dos queria romper. Como ese dia nadie supo quien besaba mejor, decidieron seguirlo haciendo, hasta encontrar un ganador. Claro que, solo eran pretextos por parte de ambos para seguirse deborando las bocas sin sentirse extraños. Asi continuo hasta que en un festival en el puesto de besos, Loki vio a Thor besarse con Sif, asi que este a su vez tomo a Sigyn, ambas chicas estaban que se morian, ninguno de los dos parecia dispuesto a dejarse vencer, lo que mas les llamo la atencion a los que rodearon el lugar fue que en ningun momento ellos se dejaron de ver a los ojos.

Al otro dia, despues del incidente Thor estaba demaciado molesto, recordando que habia perdido, pero ese no era el motivo de su molestia, en realidad estaba molesto por que a pesar de haberse retirado Loki siguio besandose con Sigyn en su cara, cerrando los ojos y tal parecia disfrutando el maldito beso.

Despues de varios insultos por parte de Thor y encontrarse a Loki, le hizo saber su molestia y asi terminaron besandose tras la casa de alguien, despues de eso iniciaron una relacion extraña donde ninguno de los dos se decia nada lindo, pero en cada beso dejaban una parte de ellos en el otro. Asi fue como despues de seis meses besandose, un dia terminaron en el cuarto de Thor sin ropa y entregandose completamente. Desde ese momento Thor cada que podia, en la intimidad, le hacia ver a Loki cuan importante era para el y este asu manera tambien se lo demostraba, ya que no queria verse anonadado por los sentimientos de Thor.

Asi loki recordando que desde hacia un buen rato que no sentia a Thor, se le ocurrio un metodo para que se aprendiera la formula genera y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de emocion y en sus labios se formo una sonrisa ladina.

…

Desde que Thor entro al cuarto de estudios de Loki, supo que se iba a aburrir mucho, ese lugar solo contaba con cuatro paredes a prueba de ruidos, un escritorio grande al lado de la puerta, un librero enorme lleno de textos de estudios –frente al escritorio- y un divan bastante antiguo, debajo de una ventana que daba al jardin de la madre de Loki, todo eso hacia que el lugar no entrara ni saliera ruido ya que estaba instalado en el atico de la casa. Pero todo eso era necesario, para ver si asi podia aprender sobre las mugrosas ecuaciones,  le habia rogado a Loki para que lo ayudase, ya que desde que prefieriera perder el tiempo jugando y no le prestara atencion al ojiverde, este se molesto diciendole que nunca mas lo volveria a ayudar en nada.

Asi que habia sido todo un logro que le permitiera ir a su cuarto personal de estudios, donde nada podia distraerlo, con lo que no conto fue que pasar la mitad de la noche jugando no seria de ayuda a su concentracion, lo bueno que era sabado y tendrian todo el fin de semana para estudiar. Asi que ahora estaba viendo como Loki le decia algo sobre que cada vez que un polinomio cuadrado tuviera la forma **ax^2+bx+c=0** podria ocupar la formula general que era: **_X= a menos b_** …

De pronto se sintio muy liviano, comenzo a cerrar los ojos, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido. No supo cuanto tiempo permanecio en esa posicion pero de pronto su cabeza estampo contra el suelo y lo desperto.

Desde el piso vio como Loki estaba en su silla con los brazos cruzados, una mirada molesta y las piernas estiradas hasta su propia silla, delatando que el habia sido el responsable que callera.

\- Loki, eso dolio. – se quejaba Thor mientras se sobaba la cabeza, donde habia recibido el impacto.

\- Menos mal que tienes la cabeza dura. – su voz sonaba molesta y su mirada era de disgusto.

\- Te demandare, te acusare con Farba. – mientras Thor se incorporaba tomando su silla de nuevo para sentarse.

\- Se llama Farbauti. Y para ti es “Señora mamá de Loki” – le sermoneo este, sin dejar de escucharse molesto.

\- Ella me dijo que le podia decir asi, ademas hablando de ella ¿donde esta? Dijo que se vendria a despedir antes de irse y traeria pay.- lo ultimo lo dijo emocionado, volteando a ver la puerta, como si con ese comentario pudiera hacer que apareciera magicamente atravez de la puerta Farbauti y con ella el postre.

\- Pues si hubieras estado despierto te hubiera tocado una rebanada, pero como estuviste durmiendo “Todo” el rato me lo comi yo.- Thor lo miro perplejo mientras este se relamia los labios, sugestivamente, saborando las ultimas migajas del pay, imaginario, ya que su madre habia ido a despedirse y llevo el postre, pero su hijo le dijo que Thor se quedo dormido, la mujer rio bajito mirando al joven sonriendo tontamente, asi que decidio guardarles el postre en el refrigerador para que ellos lo tomasen cuando quisieran.

 - No serias capaz de dejarme sin mi Pay.- Thor no podia creerle, el pelinegro sabia su amor al Pay y mas al que hacia la madre de Loki. Asi que Thor sin creerle aun, se levanto del la silla y decidio ir a la cocina a buscar su porcion, pero se topo con que la puerta estaba cerrada, intento con mas fuerza aun.

\- No saldras de aquí sin que te aprendas la formula general cuando menos y de paso resuelvas dos problemas. – comentaba Loki ignorando el ceño fruncido de Thor.

\- Dejame ir.- ahora estaba molestandose, no le podia permitir que le ganara, no queria dejarse vencer. No sabia bien el porque, pero sentirse atrapado ahí le probocaba sentirse vencido.

\- No, hasta que prestes atencion. Ya dormiste, ya descanzaste, ya debes ser capaz de prestar un minimo de atencion a mi esfuerzo por meter algo en esa cabeza dura.- Loki lo miraba con superiorirad, le encantaba molestarlo y si con ellos sacaba ventaja mejor aun. Y que a el le encantaba tener la “cabeza” dura de Thor solo para el.

\- No me puedes tener aquí metido, si me dan ganas de tomar agua. – El pelinegro señalo una neverita donde se veian varias botellas de agua.- Y si ¿quiero comer algo? .- Loki mostro unas bolsas de nueces. El rubio se estaba molestando, al parecer Loki lo habia encerrado y pensado en todo, o casi todo.- Y si ¿quiero ir al baño?

\- ¿En verdad quieres que responda esa pregunta? – Loki sonrio con su mueca de superioridad, haciendo que el rubio se molestara.

\- ¡Loki! Ya me disculpo por quedarme dormido. Pero no me hagas esto, sabes bien que odio estar encerrado, soy claustrofibrico! – chillo Thor vencido por la astucia de otro, dejandose caer en la silla.

\- Es claustrofobico. Y claro que no lo eres, lo unico que eres es un flojo, asi que quieres largarte y no estudiar. – el ojiverde apoyo su codo izquierdo en el escritorio y puso su rostro en el para mirar a Thor.

El rubio suspiro y miro a ojiverde, se sorprendio ya que no le habia prestado atencion desde que se levantase, pero ahora que lo veia bien…

\- ¿Te cambiaste de ropa? .- cuestiono algo confundido el rubio.

\- Claro que si, es lo que hace la gente normal cuando se baña, Thor.- dijo en un tono burlesco el pelinegro, que ahora vestia una camiseta azul cielo ceñida al pecho con unos pantaloncillos cortos ajustados negros, que dejaban ver sus piernas blancas sin bellos. Loki se veia de lo mas sensual, recordando como se habia limpiado las “migajas” penso en algo para poder ver de nuevo esa expresion.

\- Loki, aun.. aun tienes unas migajas de pay en el labio.- dijo el rubio mientras veia la cara algo sorprendida del otro.

Loki sonrio por dentro, imaginadose lo que pasaba por la mente del otro. Asi que siguio su juego.

\- ¿Dónde? ¿aquí? – mientras su lengua hacia un recorrido, algo sujestivo, por la comisura de sus labios.

\- No, deja te ayudo.- Thor no tardo en correr su silla y tomar el rostro de Loki, con una mano, para lamerle los labios y morderlos antes de besarlo. El pelinegro le paso los brazos por el cuello y profundiso el beso, Thor le lamia y succionaba su lengua mientras bajaba sus manos y atrapaba la cintura de Loki y este a su vez le pasaba sus dedos largos y delgados por toda su nuca, erizando su piel.

\- Creo que ya no hay mas.- Dijo el pelinegro, al momento de separarse a tomar aire y veia como el rubio limpiaba la saliva que le corria por la comisura de la boca con su lengua. – Ahora viendo la energia que tienes, debemos continuar estudiando.- Loki quito sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Thor y este bufo molesto, sin querer apartarse del otro.

…

Habia pasado otra media hora desde que comenzaran de nuevo a intentar estudiar, Thor no daba muestras de querer aprender.

\- ¡Thor!, ya te he explicado esto mas de tres veces.

\- Pues no es…no entiendo. – El rubio cabio la palabra al final de esa oracion, si osaba decirle a Loki que no sabia explicar terminaria arrepintiendose, en este momento necesitaba la ayuda. Pero en verdad no entendia, o mas bien no podia entender, desde que ambos se besaran no habia dejado de verle los labios al otro, como se movian, como pasaba el pelinegro su lengua para mojarlos cada que se le resecaban...

\- Mira.- el rubio salio de su burbuja, para verlo al rostro.- Probare con otro metodo para enseñarte. – el pelinegro se dejo caer en su silla y se masajeo el tabique de la nariz, antes de ver fijamente a los ojos azules. – Este metodo consiste en que tu aprendes algo y cada que lo hagas “correctamente” yo te dare una recompenza… - bien el metodo era mas para entrenar perros, pero debia intentarlo y si conocia al rubio como creia, sabia que querria de recompenza.

El rubio quedo mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes,  pensando en que tipo de trampa habia en esa propuesta, pero no encontro nada asi que comenzo a pensar en sus opciones de “recompenza”.

\- ¿Sera lo que yo quiera? – inquirio el rubio.

\- Lo que quieras. – aceguro el pelinegro.

El rubio se dejo caer en la silla cerrando los ojos, con aire pensativo. Sabia muy bien lo que queria y deseaba que se lo dieran.

\- Bien. Quiero pay…- dijo mientras posaba sus ojos azules en los verdes. El rostro de Loki se vio algo confundido y molesto pero antes de que pudiera siquiera responder el rubio continuo. – _de tu boca_.

Loki sintio un repentino calor en el pecho, la forma que Thor habia pronunciado la ultima frase lo descoloco un poco. Estaba seguro que Thor pediria algo que tuviera que ver con el, pero cuando dijo que queria pay se molesto y bajo la guardia, asi que cuando escucho la segunda propuesta su cuerpo reacciono y mas por el tono sugestivo que ocupo el rubio, Loki se recupero rápido mientras sonreia de lado sensualmente.

_“Oh, si. Seria una buena forma de estudiar.” –_ Penso loki

…

La ecuacion era sencilla, tenia que completarla si queria su recompensa. Loki le habia explicado la formula general una vez mas, la ley de los signos y detalles que el recordaba haber escuchado pero nunca aprendido como este dia. Y ahora si la habia comprendido, ya que tenia un objetivo en mente _“Pay de la boca de Loki”_  .

Era una ecuacion facil **:  x^(2  )-5x+6=0** lo acabo rápido ahora solo debia explicarle a Loki como lo habia resuelto y su recomepenza seria dada.

\- Bien termine.- el rubio le pasaba la libreta al pelinegro que se habia entretenido en un juego de su celular. Lo tomo y analizo un momento.

\- Es correcto… ahora explicame. – Loki le devolvio la libreta y le miro a los ojos.

\- Se supone que aquí el maestro eres tu. – Loki lo miro mal.- Esta bien, no es gracioso. Ya te explico.

El rubio se concentro en su libreta, debia convencer a Loki para obtener lo prometido, no seria facil a Loki le gustaba hacer preguntas, pero deseaba mas que nada su recompenza, sus dos cosas favoritas juntas, trago la saliva que comenzaba a secar de mas.

\- Bien, sustituimos en la formula las letras…

\- ¿Cuanto vale **_a_**?

\- Uno.

-¿Porque?

\- Porque, **_X_** siempre tiene un 1 imaginario al lado si no tiene algun numero real.

\- Dime cuanto vale **_a_** , **_b_** y **_c_** en este caso.

\- **_a=1, b= -5 y c=6_**

\- Bien continua. – apremio Loki, tal parecia que Thor solo necesitaba un incentivo para hechar a trabajar su musculo mas importante. Aun que no era el que mas le gustaba.

\- Sustituimos en la formula y nos queda que **x= 5** **±√** **(5^2 )-4(6)/2**  

\- ¿Por que cambio de signo el numero 5, si en la ecuacion primaria tenia un menos?

\- Por la ley de los signos. _Menos por menos, mas._ Entonces resolvemos y nos queda que _cinco elevado a la dos, nos da veinticinco y cuatro por seis nos da veinticuatro_.  _Restamos_ _y nos queda_ _uno_ , _la raiz de uno es uno_ y al final tenemos, que _x= a cinco +/- uno sobre dos. Asi que solo nos queda que cinco mas 1 igual a x 1=seis entre dos igual a tres y cinco menos uno igual a_ x2= _cuatro sobre dos igual a dos._

Thor dejo caer el lapiz sobre la libreta, mientras miraba a los ojos a Loki, quien le devolvio una sonrisa ladina bastante sesual.

-Oh, suenas tan inteligente. – el pelinegro lo miro mientras se paraba un poco de su silla para acercarse a Thor y tomarlo por los hombros, mientras acercarba su boca a la del rubio y asi darle parte de su recompenza.

Thor deseaba responder a ese comentario con un _“Es que lo soy_ ” pero todo se le borro del casette cuando sintio los delgados labios de Loki sobre los suyos, vio como el pelinegro cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el leve contacto de sus labios. Un beso superficial y a la vez perfecto, el rubio no tardo en rodear la cintura del pelinegro, mientras cerraba los ojos y abria la boca para darle paso a Loki y asi saborearse mutuamente.  El rubio abrio mas las piernas para que el otro se acomodara entre ellas, pero Loki se acomodo en cucliyas encima de Thor, haciendo que la silla se moviera peligrosamente, este lo tomo de las caderas para que no se cayera. El beso se intencifico, si no fuera por que el aire les falto despues de un rato Thor no se hubiera separado.

-Thor…- El ojiverde apenas podia hablar, ya que apesar de haber roto el beso por el aire que les hacia falta, el rubio siguio besandolo por toda la cara y bajando al cuello, delineandolo todo con besos y lamidas. – Debo de ir por tu recompenza…

-Olvida el maldito pay, ahora esto es lo que quiero…- la voz del rubio sono demaciado ronca y Loki sonrio mientras daba un gemido de sorpresa al sentir como el rubio le mordia entre la union de sus hombros y cuello, asi mismo con las manos le estrujaba las nalgas. – Oh… no traes nada debajo… me encanta…- el rubio volvio a atacar los labios contrarios, mientras que sin ningun reparo estrujaba el trasrero de Loki y por el movimiento se rozaban ambos miembros por encima de la tela del pantalon, los cuales estaban ddespertando.

Loki no decia nada, le encantaba cuando Thor se ponia en plan dominante, ya que asi Loki sabia que lo deseaba mas que nada ni a nadie y eso le encantaba.

Los besos siguieron, mientras las manos del rubio no dejaban de moverse, Loki opto por colar sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Thor, con sus dedos delgados tocar suavemente toda la piel que pudiera. Bajo su tacto suave esa piel se volvia llamas. Siguieron tocandose, mientras se besaban, Thor se levanto de la silla con Loki tomado por el trasero para ir al divan, y depositarlo sobre de el, mientras el se ponia sobre loki.

\- Nos vamos a caer… - comentaba Loki mientras aun lo abrazaba al cuello.

\- No importa, mientras pueda hacer esto. – El rubio siguio besando a Loki mientras le quitaba su pantaloncillo, pero el pelinegro lo separo antes de que este pudiera terminar su cometido.

Thor gruño por haber roto el beso y que ya no pudiera tocar al pelinegro, el gruñido fue entendido por Loki, quien respondio.

\- Aun estas estudiando. – mientras se reincorporaba y Thor iba a protestar pero en un movimiento rapido por parte de Loki termino recostado en el diban y las manos de Loki sobr su pantalon desabrochandolo. – Y yo soy el maestro. – la sonrisa de Loki le puso de humor.

\- Este es el juego…- mientras quitaba la hebilla del cinturon de Thor. – Yo hago preguntas, mientras mejor respondas…- El boton fue abierto.- Mejor sera la recompensa…- La cremallera bajada.- Y asi nuestro amiguito podra salir a jugar tambien…- decia deslizando uno de sus palidos y largos dedos sobre el miembro semi erecto de Thor, aun atrapado en su boxer.

Las palabras de Loki hicieron emocionar su corazon, y vibrar su cuerpo. Loki sabia como volverlo completamente loco con solo una mirada y un toque.

La serie de preguntas inicio, con ello las recompensas, aun que a Thor nunca le dijeron cuales serian los efectos contrarios, de no responder correctamente, aun que fueron delisiosamente dolorosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 El lunes del examen llego y con ello una hora tortuosa para el rubio, ya que toda el examen fue una ereccion total, recordar la formula, la ley de los signos. Cualquier cosa hacia recordar a Loki entre sus piernas hablandole a su “cabeza” con amor.

Pero todo su esfuerzo fue recompenzado, habia aprobado su examen y Loki estaba feliz.

\- Solo espero que ahora si prestes atencion. – comentaba Loki mientras veia el examen de Thor.

\- Si tendremos mas seciones de estudios, como aquella, yo creo que sea facil.

\- Por mi no hay problema, pero no creo que quieras que te vean como el muchacho que se exita en clases.

\- Loki, si supieran como eres el realidad no seria el unico que la tendria.

\- Eso se puede arreglar, mi amigo Steve necesita ayuda con integrales, Tony con derivadas y Bucky con leyes exponenciales. Yo creo que seciones privadas con cada uno de ellos les ayudara.

\- Nada de seciones con nadie. – Thor se molesto por la mencion de todos ellos.

\- Tienes razon los tres juntos mejor.- decia Loki mientras tiraba el examen de Thor, daba media vuelta y escuchaba como el rubio gritaba algo como “ _solo si yo lo permito”_

Loki estaba muy feliz con los resultados.

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.vitutor.com/ecuaciones/2/ecu_Contenidos.html  
> Bien, necesito saber si cuando menos se aprendieron la formula general, así que si me llegan a comentar quiero que me la escriban junto con su comentario de si les ayudo en algo o cuando menos si les gusto.  
> También espero que haya quedado lo suficientemente explicado trate de ocupar en menos proporción los tecnicismos, para que les quedara más claro.  
> Si les ayudo espero me lo hagan saber, si necesitan ayuda para otra clase de matemáticas, pues si puedo lo intentare. Aunque no prometo nada, también pueden tomar este fic y modificarlo a lo que deseen aprender por ejemplo integrales.
> 
> Espero que cuando menos en sus mentes haya quedado la forma básica de cómo resolver una ecuación con la formula general, les recuerdo que cuando una ecuación no cuenta con la forma ax^2+bx+c=0 no se puede ocupar la formula general. Para eso se debe ocupar algebra y es más tedioso. 
> 
> 2016 no hubo Lemon lo siento.


End file.
